


You've got a perfect one

by flywithturtles (greenet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, the Iwaizumi/Bokuto is very very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/flywithturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re pretty when you’re happy,” Hajime says fondly, moving his hand up to brush Oikawa’s floppy hair behind his ear. In the morning he’ll be little embarrassed by how soppy he’s being, but only a little. It’s not like Oikawa is unaware of how he looks or that Hajime appreciates it. He knows that Oikawa has caught him staring before, because Oikawa always winks at him and grins when he does. And then Hajime has to sock him in the stomach or something to keep his ego in check. It might have been embarrassing when he was thirteen; now it’s just a part of being friends with Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a perfect one

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for exuberant use of punctuation.
> 
> Title from Talking Body by Tove Lo (which is probably more nsfw than this fic is tbh).
> 
> One day I will write something that's not the mushiest thing ever. That day is clearly not today.

The first time Hajime has sex is with Oikawa.

It’s the latest first in a lifetime of firsts with Oikawa, so Hajime doesn’t worry too much about it. They’re both mildly tipsy and happy about their recent win, and they fall into Oikawa’s bed grinning at each other at the end of a night spent with the team celebrating said win. 

“You’re pretty when you’re happy,” Hajime says fondly, moving his hand up to tuck Oikawa’s floppy hair behind his ear. In the morning he’ll be little embarrassed by how soppy he’s being, but only a little. It’s not like Oikawa is unaware of how he looks or that Hajime appreciates it. He knows that Oikawa has caught him staring before, because Oikawa always winks at him and grins when he does. And then Hajime has to sock him in the stomach or something to keep his ego in check. It might have been embarrassing when he was thirteen; now it’s just a part of being friends with Oikawa. 

Oikawa blinks at him before giving him a crooked smile that’s soft around the edges. “Yeah, well, you’re still ugly,” he says, pushing his head into Hajime’s hand, wordlessly demanding to be petted. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Hajime says, more amused than insulted. “You’re not pretty; you’re the worst.” He digs his fingers into Oikawa’s hair, pulling and petting in equal measure. The way Oikawa’s eyes slide shut and his lips part just a little is also amusing. Mostly he just likes it when Oikawa lets himself enjoy something without being a competitive asshole about it. 

Hajime is also a competitive asshole, but the good thing about Oikawa is that with him around, he’ll never be the _most_ competitive asshole around. Oikawa’s personality flaws make everybody around him look good in comparison. 

“I’m a delight, is what I am,” Oikawa says after a moment, eyes opening again. He reaches up to take Hajime’s hand, pulling it down between them, leaving his hand on top of Hajime’s. His hand is warm and calloused and broad enough to cover Hajime’s completely. Hajime pulls his hand out, then laces his fingers quickly together with Oikawa’s before he can move his hand away again. They haven’t done this since they were six. Hajime is pretty sure his heart didn’t start racing like this when they were six. He’s not entirely sure why it’s doing it now. It’s just Oikawa.

He looks up and finds Oikawa still watching him. “What?”

“Today was pretty awesome, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” 

Oikawa licks his lips, and Hajime finds himself leaning forwards before he can convince himself that it’s a bad idea. He’s not afraid of Oikawa turning him down. He’s almost, almost sure that he won’t. Not right now. He’s still pleased when Oikawa opens his mouth to him, welcomes his tongue into his mouth. They make out until Hajime has to take a breath and leans back. 

That’s when he realizes that he’s rocking his hips up against Oikawa’s thigh. When did Oikawa even move? Sneaky bastard. He’s got a hand on Oikawa’s ass, pulling him closer, and he might have been distantly aware of that, of Oikawa’s firm grip around his wrist, holding him in place, but it’s still surprising how close they are, suddenly. 

Surprising, but not bad. Oikawa is warm and firm against him. He smells a little like sake and a little like sweat and there’s a hint of citrus, too, which is probably from whatever he puts in his hair. Despite Oikawa’s habit of being an aggravating dick, it’s still a combination of smells that makes Hajime relax. He’s never ever telling Oikawa that Oikawa-sweat and citrus-hair is calming to him. 

He shifts until he’s flat on his back, Oikawa falling with him, easy for once in his life. The sharp grin that’s directed his way when Oikawa moves his hand down to rub the heel of his hand against Hajime’s erection, with only thin track pants and boxers keeping him from touching skin, is all Oikawa before he destroys yet another team with a series of perfect serves however. Hajime can’t help jerking up into his grip, and he can’t help the moan either. What’s been a lazy, almost comfortable, arousal fans into a hot insistent need with the grind of Oikawa’s hand. 

Oikawa is propped up on his elbow, leaning over slightly. His darkened eyes are flickering between his hand’s movements and Hajime’s face. Hajime lifts his head up, angling for another kiss, but this time when they pull apart, he nips at Oikawa’s lower lip with his teeth, tugging at it a little. He’s rewarded with a sharply indrawn breath and Oikawa’s eyes fluttering shut. 

And then Oikawa is pushing his legs apart and crawling between them, leaning over him, burying his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck. Hajime’s hands go up to his waist automatically, then he’s curling his hands into Oikawa’s shirt and tugging it up. He wants to touch Oikawa’s skin, run his hands over his shoulders, explore in ways he’s never had the chance to before. He has the shirt bunched up to Oikawa’s armpits before Oikawa stops sucking on his neck and sits back to pull his shirt over his head. 

“You too,” he says, and Hajime startles at the sound of his voice. Oikawa laughs, leaning forward to yank at his shirt. “Come on.”

Hajime arcs his back to get the shirt up, then rolls his shoulders up and pulls it up over his head. He lets his arms fall onto the bed, and looks up at Oikawa. He’s made out with boys before — training camp is a wonderful thing — but he’s never done anything more. He’s never told Oikawa, or anybody else for that matter, but he’s sure Oikawa has known about it. Well, he definitely knows now. 

“I didn’t think you fucked around with guys,” he says. He curls his legs around Oikawa’s waist, and reaches out to grab his shoulders, pulling him down on top of himself again. Oikawa’s supporting himself on his elbows by Hajime’s head, frowning and looking to the side as he shifts until he’s lying down between Hajime’s legs again. Hajime rolls his hips up against the firm, hard pressure of Oikawa’s body. He wants this. He wants more than this, too, but at the moment, this is enough. 

“Sometimes,” Oikawa says. “I… Sometimes.” 

There is something a little off about the tone of his voice, but Hajime doesn’t have the brain power to deal with it right now. He doesn’t think it’s a bad thing though. It’s probably not, since Oikawa is ducking his head into the crook of Hajime’s neck again, licking and sucking. It’s wet and ticklish, and for some reason it sends his blood racing. 

Hajime runs his hands down Oikawa’s back, pausing at the dip of his back, before pushing his fingers under the waistband of Oikawa’s track pants and grabbing his ass. He jerks his hips up as Oikawa pushes down, and when they both shift just a little, it’s so, so good. Oikawa stops licking and just whines in his ear instead. Hajime much prefers this wordless whine to the whining Oikawa usually does. 

They never take off their pants, which leads to a “uh, can I borrow—thanks” situation later on when they’ve both come in their pants and it’s sticky and gross. Oikawa hands him glow in the dark alien head boxers and Hajime has no idea whether he’s being mocked or whether Oikawa sincerely just thinks they’re great boxers. He suspects the latter. 

He falls asleep with his head on Oikawa’s chest, running his fingers curiously up and down Oikawa’s abdomen and the v of his hips, keeping it to the areas that are bared to him, while Oikawa has his face shoved into Hajime’s hair for whatever weird Oikawa reason and an arm around his shoulder, keeping him close. 

 

He wakes up to a pounding head and Oikawa sitting crosslegged in front of his tv, intently watching what looks like a basketball anime. 

“You’re still not allowed to become a mad scientist’s research subject in order to gain weird volleyball powers,” he says after clearing his throat. 

“Mean!” Oikawa calls back distractedly. 

“Ugh,” Hajime says with feeling and rolls out of bed in search of the bathroom and a drink of water. 

When he comes back the first thing he does is throw the nearest stuffed alien at Oikawa’s head. “The fuck did you do to my neck, Trashykawa?” 

Oikawa yelps, grabbing the stuffed alien and cuddling it protectively. “Uh…” Then he looks up and sees Hajime’s unimpressed expression, the finger he’s pointing at his neck, and the utter mess he’s made of said neck, and bursts out laughing because he’s an awful human being. 

 

Hajime is stuck wearing a stupid scarf for three days, until the hickeys and fucking bite marks (the fuck, Oikawa?) fade enough that he can be seen in public without having to explain that he’d apparently hooked up with an octopus. A toothy octopus. 

He smacks Oikawa upside the head whenever he sees him, which is often, but he does that a lot anyway, so nobody takes any notice of it. To be honest he would probably have stopped after day one, if Oikawa had just stopped sniggering whenever they met, the asshole. Hajime blames himself, really, he knows what Oikawa is like, he should’ve been paying more attention. 

That’s the only thing he regrets. Oikawa, naturally, appears to regret nothing. 

He catches Oikawa watching him from time to time, though, something off in his expression. It’s rare that Hajime can’t read Oikawa, but this is new. Hajime makes a face back at him. “What?” 

Oikawa shakes his head. “Nothing.” He gestures for the ball. “Come on, again.” 

 

The second time Hajime has sex, it’s with Bokuto from Fukurodani because apparently Hajime has a type, and that type is competitive, high maintenance, and has a great pair of legs. He’s a little surprised when “I like your hair” turns into making out in a janitor’s closet, but, hey, he can roll with it. 

When Bokuto folds to his knees in front of Hajime, he’s pretty good with that too. Hajime grabs onto that stupidly awesome hair and tries not to buck up into his mouth, hazily aware that that would be Bad Manners. Also, Bokuto might stop and he definitely doesn’t want that. 

 

The third time, it’s Oikawa again. They’re at Hajime’s this time, and they’re both stone cold sober when Oikawa meets his eyes and reaches out to place his hand on Hajime’s stomach, fingers brushing his waistband. Hajime sucks his stomach in automatically, looking down. If it’s possible to be sure and tentative at the same time, it’s Oikawa right now. Sure of what he wants, tentative of his reception. 

“You want to…” Hajime’s not sure how to finish it. He’d called it fucking around the first time, but it doesn’t seem quite right. With Bokuto it definitely had been, but it feels different with Oikawa. 

“Yes. Yeah. I want… Last time was pretty good, I thought?”

“You’re staying the hell away from my neck,” Hajime warns, moving his hands up to Oikawa’s hips, his sides, his shoulders, the back of his neck to nudge him closer for a kiss. Oikawa grins into his mouth. 

 

Hajime isn’t keeping his one time thing with Bokuto a secret from Oikawa on purpose — it just doesn’t occur to him that Oikawa would care. Why would he? A hasty blow job between matches is no threat to Oikawa. To Hajime’s mind, it doesn’t have anything to do with him at all. Or, about as much as Oikawa’s flock of fangirls have to do with Hajime: Sometimes annoying, but ultimately irrelevant. 

He finds out how terribly, horribly wrong he is about that when they have a practice match against Fukurodani. Bokuto lands on his knees in front of Hajime, and after making sure the ball is where it should be, he sticks his tongue out at Hajime, winks, and shouts something about empty locker rooms after the match. “You could return the favour!” Hajime doesn’t catch all of it, but he gets enough that he turns an embarrassing shade of bright red.

He also completely fumbles the next toss Oikawa gives him, which is even more embarrassing. Oikawa just blinks at him in confusion, while on the other side the net, Bokuto is high-fiving his setter.

“The fuck?” Matsukawa says, apparently speaking for the whole team.

Hajime is reasonably certain that Bokuto didn’t blow him just to psych him out during a practice game that objectively means nothing to either of them. He’s also best friends with Oikawa, who takes advantage of everything given the chance, so he’s not exactly shocked that Bokuto grabbed the opportunity when it presented itself either. 

He waves dismissively at his team. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” It would probably be more convincing if he wasn’t still red in the face.

Oikawa looks at him, then over at Bokuto who waves back cheerfully — a stark contrast to ten minutes ago when he was bringing the whole gym down with his clouds of gloom. Oikawa narrows his eyes. 

And then he goes up to start serving. 

 

By the end of the match Hajime is slightly less red and pretty sure that Bokuto has retracted his offer of a second hook up. He’s also pretty sure that Oikawa is still pissed off, though he’s hiding it better than he usually does, which means he’s not yelling or actively attacking anybody, just glowering.

They actually won though so Oikawa should be happy. Or at the very least triumphant over grinding another team into dust. But he’s not, and he avoids Hajime too, so Hajime can’t threaten to smack him until he stops being a dumbass. 

 

And then Oikawa keeps avoiding him, which, considering they’re in the same class and on the same team, is pretty impressive. 

It’s also annoying. 

 

It takes Hanamaki and Matsukawa staring pityingly at him in stereo before Hajime realizes that maybe he should have talked to Oikawa before he slept with the enemy, even if it was just that one time, and even if he hadn’t exactly planned it. 

Hajime doesn’t have a lot of experience apologizing to Oikawa. Partly because Oikawa is rarely angry at him, and partly because Hajime rarely feels that Oikawa deserves an apology. He’s still not entirely sure about this time, but the fact that he’s not sure is pushing him into buying a stupid Scully from X-Files pop vinyl figurine to soften him up. 

Oikawa is watching some anime — oh god, it’s _Howl’s Moving Castle_ , Hajime must have fucked up more than he thought he had — when Hajime arrives. He doesn’t look up, but he’s also not throwing Hajime out, so at least he’s willing to listen. 

“Oikawa, I—“ he starts and Oikawa holds up a hand. Okay. Maybe he’s willing to listen after the movie is over. Fine. Hajime sits down next to him, the small Kinokuniya bag in front of him. 

 

“Now can I apologize?” Hajime asks once the credits are rolling. 

Oikawa turns his face towards him for the first time, clearly startled. He’s also clearly been crying. It’s not that unusual — Oikawa’s never been good at repressing any of his feelings — but it still gives Hajime an uncomfortable squirmy feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t like being the reason Oikawa’s been crying. “Apologize? I thought—” Oikawa cuts himself off. 

“What?” 

“I thought you were gonna tell me to stop being stupid.” 

“Well, generally speaking, you should,” Hajime agrees. Oikawa pulls a face at him, and Hajime nudges the Kino bag over to him to keep from smacking him upside the head. “Here.” 

“You… What? Why?” Oikawa stares at the tiny Scully in her box once he’s fished her out of the bag. 

“It’s a bribe,” Hajime admits. “I wasn’t sure you’d talk to me.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Oikawa agrees. He’s turning the box around his hands, keeping his eyes on it. “But it’s because I feel stupid, not because you did anything wrong.” 

“Oh.” That makes sense. Oikawa is always at his most unpleasant when he feels stupid or less than whoever he’s talking to. It’s rare that he admits to it, but maybe even Oikawa is growing up a little. Hajime remembers the face Oikawa pulled thirty seconds ago. Very, very little. 

“So. Yeah. You’re absolutely not getting it back, but you didn’t have to.” 

Hajime is feeling off-balanced. Which is at least not unusual when it comes to being friends with Oikawa, but he doesn’t like it. “Why did you get mad?” he asks finally. 

Oikawa sighs and looks up, rolling his eyes at himself. “I overreacted. I do that, you know?”

Hajime nods. “Yeah, but why?”

“I guess I just didn’t expect you to start hooking up with other people,” Oikawa says, voice small. “Not after we… I know it’s stupid, you don’t have to tell me.” He’s ducking his head automatically, expecting the smack that Hajime delivers a split second later.

“Idiot.” He shakes the sting out of his hand. 

“I know, I know.” 

Oikawa remains hunched over, not looking at Hajime. 

“I want the same thing from you then,” Hajime says. This should be equal between them. He cares a lot about Oikawa, but he also considers reigning in Oikawa’s ego a vocation at this point. He’s not about to let that go for this. Whatever this might be; he’s not entirely sure yet. “If I can’t hook up with other people, then neither can you,” he elaborates when Oikawa just looks confused, frowning down at his knees. 

“I don’t— What?” 

“You want us to be exclusive or whatever, right? Which you could’ve said sooner, by the way. I never would’ve gone with Bokuto if I’d known. Idiot,” he repeats. 

“…I didn’t think you wanted me,” Oikawa says, and that’s the weirdest thing he’s ever said. Oikawa can be insecure about a lot of things, but he’s never, ever been insecure about Hajime before. “Not like that. Not like boyfriends. I mean, I know you think I’m hot, but that’s not really the same thing. There are a lot of people I think are hot that I’d never actually wanna date.” 

Hajime stares at him. 

Oikawa finally looks up. “What?”

“If that’s what you want, of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” Hajime says slowly. He’s never thought about it before. He’s thought about sleeping with Oikawa, even before he did, but he’d never considered that Oikawa might want more than that. Maybe he should have. For all that Oikawa is a trashy flirt, he’s never, as far as Hajime knows, cheated on any of his girlfriends or casually hooked up with a lot people. “Of course I will.” 

Oikawa still looks uncertain. “Really?”

Hajime sighs. “Look, you’re a pain in my ass, but you’re also —“ How does he condense down what Oikawa means to him in a way that’s not going to haunt him forever by being embarrassingly mushy? “—you’re important to me. There’s nobody else I feel like this about. And I meant that in the stupidest, most flowery way you can imagine it.” He can feel himself turning red, but he holds Oikawa’s gaze even though he really wants to look away. 

Finally, finally, Oikawa’s real smile shows up on his face, and Hajime knows they’re gonna be fine. 

“You liiiiike me!” Oikawa sings happily. He wiggles a little, apparently delighted enough that he can’t quite sit still. “You want to marry me and have my babies and feed me burnt mackerel for dinner every night! Don’t lie, you know it’s true!” 

“Oh god, I’m regretting this already.” Hajime facepalms. He’s smiling underneath his palm though. Happy Oikawa is his favorite Oikawa. 

After detailing their fictional future home life wherein Hajime does an inexplicable amount of cooking — Oikawa must be hungry — Oikawa quiets down. Hajime looks over at him again and finds him looking back, face soft and open. “What?”

“I just. I like you too,” Oikawa says, a faint brush of red creeping up his neck. “I mean, that’s probably obvious by now, but I want to say it, anyway.” 

Hajime hadn’t thought he needed to hear it, not the words spoken like that, but when he does, it settles something in him he hadn’t realized was off so maybe he did. “I know,” he says. He holds his hand out to Oikawa, who takes it. They sit like that, hands clasped together, and watch all of _Howl’s Moving Castle_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> First in an ongoing series called "greenet tries to teach self how to write sex scenes" (unofficial name). This entry can probably be summed up with a You Tried star, and the rating is probably way too high considering the content, but. IT'S A START.


End file.
